1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic module in which a plurality of electronic components are mounted on at least either of a top surface and a bottom surface of a card-like substrate and, more particularly, to an electronic module that can provide an efficient cooling of the electronic components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, a mass storage device is being desired in computers such as notebook-sized personal computers. In terms of size limitation and expandability of the computer devices, a storage device in which electrical components, such as DRAM, are mounted directly on a mother board of a computer is on the decline. In place of this type of storage device, another type of storage device is now in the mainstream in which an electronic module, in which a plurality of electronic components such as DRAM are mounted on a multilayer printed board on which circuit wiring is formed, to have a predetermined memory capacity, is mounted on the mother board through a connector.
This only requires that only the connector for permitting the electrical connection of the electrical module is mounted onto the mother board of the computer devices by soldering or the like, thus enabling the large-capacity electronic components to be placed on the mother board by making the large-capacity electronic components compact by enhancing storage capacity of the electronic module. Also, the electronic module, which is easy for attachment to and detachment from the connector, can provide enhanced expandability.
However, with the speeding up of the electronic components such as direct DRAM mounted on the electronic module, a tendency develops to increase electric power consumption of the electronic components and thus increase heat generation values of the electronic components themselves. This causes possible fears of deterioration of the refresh characteristic and performance of the electronic module.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide an electronic module that can permit an efficient cooling of electronic components.
It is a secondary object of the invention to provide an electronic module that can permit an efficient cooling of electronic components mounted on the both sides of the top and bottom of the substrate.
It is a tertiary object of the invention to provide an electronic module connected with a connector that can permit an efficient cooling of electronic components mounted on both sides of the top and bottom of the substrate when the electronic module is fitted to a mother board through the connector to be in parallel thereto.
A first aspect of the invention to accomplish the primary object provides an electronic module comprising a card-like substrate, a plurality of electronic components mounted on at least one of a top surface and a bottom surface of the substrate to be arranged in parallel to the substrate, and a radiating board commonly mounted on two or more exposed surfaces of the electronic components.
This produces the result that the heat generated from two or more electronic components is transmitted to the radiating board commonly mounted on the flat exposed surfaces of the electronic components and radiated therefrom.
A second aspect of the invention to accomplish the secondary object provides an electronic module comprising a card-like substrate, a plurality of first electronic components mounted on a top surface of the substrate, a first radiating board commonly stuck on two or more top surfaces of the first electronic components, a plurality of second electronic components mounted on a bottom surface of the substrate, and a second radiating board commonly stuck on two or more bottom surfaces of the second electronic components.
This produces the result that the heat generated from the first and second electronic components mounted on the top and bottom surfaces of the substrate is transmitted to the first and second radiating boards mounted on the top and bottom surfaces of the substrate and is radiated therefrom.
To enhance the radiation of heat from the first and second radiating boards, each of the first radiating board and the second radiating board is preferably provided with a number of fins. Further, the fins are preferably formed by convex strips and concave strips arrayed alternately in a curved configuration.
A third aspect of the invention to accomplish the tertiary object provides an electronic module connected with a connector, wherein the electronic module comprises a card-like substrate, a plurality of first electronic components mounted on a top surface of the substrate, a first radiating board commonly stuck on two or more top surfaces of the first electronic components, a plurality of second electronic components mounted on a bottom surface of the substrate, and a second radiating board commonly stuck on two or more bottom surfaces of the second electronic components, and wherein the connector comprises a housing means to hold the electronic module to a mother board in substantially parallel to the mother board and a ventilation means, provided in the housing means, for permitting air to pass through along the electronic module.
This permits air to flow over the second radiating board mounted on the bottom of the substrate as well through the ventilation means provided in the housing means, thus producing the result that the first radiating board on the top side and the second radiating board on the bottom side can be cooled equally.
To enhance the radiation of heat from the first and second radiating boards, each of the first radiating board and the second radiating board is preferably provided with a number of fins which are formed by convex strips and concave strips arrayed alternately and extending along a long side direction or a short side direction of the substrate.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.